User devices, such as mobile and handheld devices, include touch displays (also referred to as touch panels). Users may interact with the touch displays by using their fingers or other instruments (e.g., a stylus, etc.). Touch displays may also have air-touch and air-gesture capabilities in which the users may interact with the touch displays without physically touching the touch displays. One issue with providing touch displays that permit users to use both on-touch and air-touch/air gesture is signal-to-noise ratio. For example, one of the main noise sources stem from the touch display and its accompanied driver. Other issues with providing touch displays having both on-touch and air-touch/air gesture capabilities are finger-on and finger-off detections.